SeKai Drabble
by Reddish Bi
Summary: Rencananya ini akan jadi kumpulan drabble SeKai/KaiHun. Tiap chapter berisi satu atau lebih drabble. Berminat buat baca? Cerita Mini kedua Apdet.
1. Audisi Dance

**SeKai Drabble**

**By Cie**

**SeKai dan kawan-kawan bukan milik saya.**

**Saya hanya seorang penggemar saja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Audisi Dance **

**Inspirasi dari sebuah fanart. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai berusaha menahan kikikannya. Dia menutup mulutnya, pura-pura menghindari panas. Meski tentunya Sehun bisa melihat bahwa hari ini matahari mendung. Dan dia sangat tahu kalau orang disebelahnya ini menertawakannya.

"Tertawa sekali lagi, aku akan pergi Kkamjong!" desisnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Kai langsung membekukan badannya. Memasang ekspresi serius dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tertawa."

"Hahhaah lucu sekali kau!" Sehun tertawa garing. Lalu Sehun kembali bergerundel tak jelas. Dan Kai, tentu saja dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa, atau Sehun akan berubah pikiran dan memilih untuk kembali.

Sebenarnya apa kah yang terjadi?

Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan menjelaskan penampilan mereka saat ini. Kai seperti biasa dengan seragam yang asal dipakainya, tapi tentunya justeru menambah kadar kekerenannya. Memakai topi sedikit miring, dasi yang miring dan tentu saja tas yang ia kalungkan asal di sebelah pundaknya.

Nah, beralih kepada seseorang yang berjalan di samping Kai. Ah seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda sepinggang. Topi rajutan merah manis yang terpasang di kepalanya. Lalu rok sepaha yang memperlihatkan kulit putihnya. Benar-benar cantik, lucu, cute dan sexy secara bersamaan.

Eh?

Tunggu dulu bukankah di samping Kai tadi Sehun?

Mari kita lihat dengan lebih jelas.

Iya dia memang Sehun. Sehun yang terpaksa memakai baju perempuan demi membantu orang yang dipanggilnya sahabat sejati itu

Kai ingin ikut audisi drama musical tentang tarian. Tapi sayaratnya adalah harus berpasangan. Kalian tahu sendiri meski Kai begitu terlihat '_manly'_ jauh dalam kepribadiannya dia adalah sosok yang sangat pemalu. Berbincang saja dengan perempuan ia tak berani apalagi ini menari? Maka ia pun mengamalkan pepatah yang berbunyi, _tidak ada rotan, akar pun jadi._

Jadilah sahabat yang memang dikaruniai fisik cantik meski namja ini menjadi akarnya. Dan Kai tak salah, semua orang yang mereka lewati berbisik-bisik betapa serasinya mereka. Sehun benar-benar cantik dan Kai yang manly.

"Tunggu sebentar Sehunnie..."

"Hei..." Sehun menatap horor Kai yang berlari menjauh. Yang benar saja dia ditinggal sendirian di kumpulan orang-orang ini, orang-orang yang menatap pahanya intens. Sehun pun sibuk menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hatinya. Ia menyesal membantu sahabatnya itu.

Sedang asyiknya menyumpah terdengar langkah mendekat, Sehun yang sedang sedikit ngeri hampir saja akan memukul siapapun yang mendekat, tapi untung saja urung dia lakukan, rupanya itu Kai, dengan.. wah... mata Sehun berbinar.

Bubble Tea.

Semua sumpah serapahnya terhapus begitu saja. Kai tak seburuk itu ternyata. Dengan senyum lebar, ia menerima Bubble Tea, minuman terenak di dunia ini. Mereka pun kembali berjalan dengan atmosfer lebih baik.

Sementara itu di belakang orang-orang semakin membicarakan keserasian dan keromantisan mereka.

Benar-benar gambaran sempurna. Sepasang kekasih berseragam dengan gaya keren dan sama-sama menghisap _bubble tea._

.

.

.

**END**

**Yang mau lihat fanartnya silakan klik link di bawah **

**SeKai**

**Berkenan ripiu?**


	2. Because I have you

**Because I Have you**

**By cie**

**Sekai bukan milik saya dan bukan milik kalian juga kan ? ihihihi**

**Saya lebih suka Kai sebagai posisi si imut dan Sehun si cool, tapi kebalikannya pun tak apa. Saya suka mereka berdua, dengan dua kepribadian mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yaaaakkk Kim Jongin berhenti!"

Jongin atau yang lebih terkenal dengan nama Kai itu berhenti. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang dengan rambut warna-warni sedang berlari ke arahnya. Diberinya senyum miring yang di balas Oh Sehun –si rambut warna-warni- dengan dengusan sebal.

"Jangan tersenyum, bodoh!"

Jongin malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan mengikuti arah kepala Sehun yang berusaha mengabaikan senyumnya itu. Membuat si rambut pelangi menghentakkan kakinya keras. "Isshhhh Kau!" Sehun lalu menggeplak kepala Jongin, membuat cengiran Jongin hilang berganti ekspresi menyeramkan, membuat Sehun sedikit mengkeret.

Kalian tahu itulah kesamaan mereka, dua sisi bertolak belakang. Senyuman membuat wajah Sehun menjadi seperti bayi menggemaskan sementara senyuman membuat Jongin menjadi begitu manis dan lucu. Lalu wajah tanpa ekspresi Sehun membuatnya seperti evil berdarah dingin, sementara pada Jongin membuat dia tampak seperti sosok liar, bad boy. Kalian boleh memilih mana yang ingin kalian percayai sebagai karakter asli mereka.

"Huks kepalaku sakit..." Jongin mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya, membuat kesan menyeramkannya lenyap ditelan angin, dia terlihat seperti anak manja sekarang.

"Pembohong!" Sehun memberi tatapan tak percayanya. Lalu dengan tak berperi_kejonginan _dia berjalan melewati Jongin yang segera menarik ujung kemeja Sehun, membuat si namja kelewat putih itu tertarik ke belakang dan akhirnya membuat dia kembali melancarkan tatapan amarah.

"Bukankah tadi kau menyuruhku berhenti?" ucap Jongin sebelum laser mematikan keluar dari mata Sehun.

Sehun menepuk jidatnya, "Ah iya aku lupa. Kau ini, lihat sepatumu, tasmu, dan kemejamu!"

Jongin secara berurutan mengikuti perintah Sehun, ia menatap sepatunya yang –ah sekeren biasanya-, tasnya –ini masih tas paling keren sesekolahan- dan kemejanya apalagi –kemeja yang pas sekali di tubuhnya yang sexy-. Ia lalu menatap Sehun kembali dan mengerutkan keningnya seolah menanyakan apa yang salah.

Sehun menghela napas lelah, beginilah kalau berteman dengan orang kelewat cuek. Sayang dia tampan, kalau tidak Sehun ingin menendangnya jauh ke antartika. Sebenarnya tak ada hubungannya sih. Ah pokoknya begitu. Sehun kembali berusaha fokus untuk memberi penjelasan selogis mungkin pada Jongin yang kadang sering lola itu.

"Sepatumu ini..." Sehun berjongkok dan mengingatkan tali sepatu Jongin yang memang terbuka. "Bisa-bisa kau tersandung, bodoh!"

"Lalu tasmu ini, kau ingin barangmu berceceran!" Sehun memberi tatapan galak pada Jongin, "Apa susahnya menutupnya dengan benar?" omelnya sambil menutup tas itu, lalu mengalungkan sebelah kaitannya di bahu Jongin yang lain, jongin biasanya hanya mengalungkan satu saja tas cangklongnya di salah satu pundaknya.

"Terakhir, aku tahu kulit tanmu begitu sexy, tapi kau ingin diomeli setiap hari karena mengumbar dadamu hah?" Sehun mengancingkan tiga kancing kemeja Jongin yang terbuka, lalu membetulkan dasi yang terpasang miring.

Sebelum sempat Sehun menjauhkan tangannya, tangan Jongin memegang tangannya erat. Matanya memandang Sehun lekat, membuat Sehun jadi tak enak.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu berantakan?"

Mata Sehun membulat, Jongin terlihat serius.

"Itu... " Jongin memberi jeda, "Untukmu."

"Hah?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

Untuknya?

"Karena untuk itulah kau ada. Merapikanku, mengomeliku, aku suka itu."

Sehun terpana, beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam. Ia bahkan tak sadar Jongin telah melangkah melewatinya, sampai... tunggu dulu artinya kan...

"Yaaaaakkkk KIM JONGIN! JADI BAGIMU, AKU PEMBANTU? JINJA?"

Sehun mengejar Jongin dan dengan sekuat tenaga menendang pantatnya. Yang ditendang hanya tertawa-tawa dan berlari menjauh ketika Sehun terus mengejarnya. Walau begitu baik yang dikejar maupun mengejar diam-diam tersenyum.

.

.

.

**END**

**Balasan Ripiu :**

**Ressi Jewel : ** Eh Ressi kemana aja? Long time no see TT~TT Linknya gak berfungsi huks.. padaha itu kalau dalam word udah bisa diklik

**Erli Hunkai Shipper : **Emang mereka teramat serasai aih aih .

**Ryeolu : **okai okaii sipppp :D

**Askasufa : **Iya linknya gak bisa dibuka.. coba dicari aja di google ya hihih pasti jadi hasil teratas dari pict SEKAI..

**RanHwa 19 : **hihihih mereka emang serasi kkkk

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu : **iya begitulah emang pendek :3

**Glux99 : **jinjaaa? Sipsippppp ini bikin lagi :D

**Asdindaa : **Ya kadang dia sangat cantik meski kadang agak nyeremin #dijitakSehun

**Utsukushii02 : **udah udah XD

**Lonely Readers : **hihihi gak muntah kok.. lucu lucu hiih saya gak bisa nentuin mana SeKenya, mereka flexible #plakkk

**Mir-acleKim : **emang coooo cweeet mereka mah...

**Milky : **udah udah ... udah bikin lagiiiiiii :D

**Oelfha100194 : **emang -_- hihi dia tampan kok

**Blue Prince 14 : **iya mereka emang serasi... banget . makasiih mkasiiiihhh

Makasih ya buat semua yang udah repot-repot mau meripiu :D

**Ada yang mau nyumbang ide cerita? Atau punya fanart mereka? Saya biasanya terinspirasi dari fanart mereka yang lucu-lucu.**


End file.
